1. Technical Field
This document relates to an exercise device.
2. Background Art
Although conventional exercise devices exist, many do not imitate normal work routines such as lifting and stretching to place bags, boxes, and the like on shelves, in the trunk of cars, on trucks, and the like when they are used. Furthermore, many conventional exercise devices are poorly balanced, unsafe, too inconvenient, too intimidating to make them user friendly, and/or too expensive to make them available to the public in general. Moreover, many of these conventional exercise devices are not ergonomically correct.